Amanda's Gift
by merigirl
Summary: Amanda wants to give Milo a special Christmas Gift to make up for her past treatment of him. But when she finds the perfect one, she finds out she doesn;t have enough money to pay for it. How can she get the gift?
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Gift

(disclaimer: I don;t own Milo Murphy's Law or anything related to it. I'm just waiting for a season 3)

Amanda Lopez was sitting on the edge of her bed carefully going over her Christmas list.

Mama...Papa...Teresa...Lydia...Melissa...Zack...Mort...Chad...all accounted for. But she knew there was one name that she had yet to buy for. She picked up a framed photo on her nightstand that was taken after she and Milo had won Cake 'Splosion. The producers of the show had taken that photo after she and Milo had been given their trophies. Amanda had hers framed and now it held a special place in her room, just like Milo was starting to hold a special place in her heart.

Amanda had to admit she was still ashamed of how she used to treat Milo for the longest time. All these years when she had tried to stay away from Milo, lived in fear of Murphy's Law messing up her organized schedule, ducking under her desk so as not to be partnered with him on projects...she was ashamed of that now. Seeing how he helped save the opera they were attending, and saved her school dance from being a complete disaster had caused her to gain a greater appreciation of him. And when they were partnered up on Cake 'Splosion she finally saw for herself what kind of person he was. He was kind, sweet, polite, selfless, and he was actually fun to be around. In fact the more she was around him, the more she liked him. She couldn't believe that she was so afraid to be around him before! Every time Murphy's Law acted up, he always had what he needed to fix it. Every time a problem came, he always had just what he needed. She hugged the picture to herself. She couldn't believe she had EVER been so afraid of him, especially when she felt this way about him now. She wanted to do something for him to make up for all of that...she wanted to give him a very special Christmas gift. Something to tell him how amazing she thought he was...something to tell him she was sorry for her past behavior. But so far she hadn't come up with anything that was special enough, that was unique enough, that was just for him!

She sighed as she put the picture carefully back on her nightstand. She wanted to get him something special...but she wasn;t sure just what. Whatever gift she picked had to be something he would love...something really unique...something that would be perfect for him...but what?

She made her way down the stairs and made herself some hot cocoa. Maybe if she sat down for a while the right idea would pop into her head. Her mind worked that way sometimes. She heard the television go on and went into the living room to see her older sister, Teresa, on the couch watching her favorite telenovella. She sat down on the nearest armchair to join her. She didn't care about the show in particular, she just knew Teresa was SO into this she just enjoyed seeing her reactions as to what was happening. The first commercial came on, and what Amanda saw made her eyes grow wide.

It was a commercial for lace less sneakers!

Amanda remembered how Milo told her that he couldn;t wear regular sneakers cause Murphy's Law prevented him from getting them tied, which is why he usually wore those brown shoes instead. She knew he liked those shoes but they did make him stand out, especially in gym class.

"That's it!" she called out, startling Teresa.

"What's it?" she called, but Amanda was already halfway up the stairs to her room. She knew, she knew what she could give to Milo! Those lace less sneakers! They looked awesome and comfortable. Milo would be proud to wear them in gym class! They were perfect!

She went to her computer and looked up the sneakers, printing out a picture to take to the shoe store. She then got her bank and took out the remaining money in there, happily picturing Milo's face when he saw his Christmas gift!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's Law. Just patiently waiting for a season 3

Amanda took her bank she kept on her dresser drawer and opened it. Taking out most of the allowance that she had left after months of saving and Christmas shopping, she put it in her purse and put on her coat. She grabbed the picture of the lace less sneakers and began to dash out the door.

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked her.

"I'm going to get a Christmas present!" Amanda called back.

"Well, be home in time for supper!" Teresa said.

"I will," she answered before putting on her helmet and going to get her skateboard. But halfway to the shoe store she stopped abruptly. "Wait, wait...Amanda...what are you doing?" she said to herself. "You don't know his shoe size! How can you buy him the shoes if you don't know if they're going to fit?" She stepped off the board to think, how could she possibly get the shoes for Milo? Who could she ask for the shoe size? She couldn't just go over to his house and ask him, how could she just do that casually? And how would she do that without him getting suspicious? She wasn;t even sure how to ask any member of his family for it without word possibly getting back to him! Who could she ask? Just then her eyes lit up. Melissa, of course! She and Milo had been best friends for so many years, surely she would know his size!

Quickly she got out her phone and dialed Melissa's number, being greatly relieved when she picked up "Hey, Amanda!" she called cheerfully.

"Hello, Melissa."

"What's up?"

"Well, I need your help with something."

"Sure, what?"

"Well, if I ask you do you promiose you won;t tell anyone? Especially not Milo?"

"Milo?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to pick up his Christmas present."

"Oh, what are you gonna get him?"

"You promise you won;t tell him or anyone?"

"Sure."

"I mean it, not a word!"

"Amanda, you can trust me, I won;t say anything! What are you gonna get for him?"

"I'm going to get a pair of lace less sneakers, like the ones they advertise on TV."

"Oh cool!" 

"Do you think Milo will like them?"

"Are you kidding? He'll love them! He does say that he wishes he could have a pair of sneakers sometimes to wear for gym."

"Oh Melissa, I'm so glad! Now, do you know his shoe size?" 

"Sure I do. He's an 8 and a half."

"Thanks, Melissa. Now remember, not a word to Milo!"

"Not a word, promise."

"Thank you, Melissa. See you in school tomorrow."

"OK, bye."

With relief Amanda hung up and jumped back on her board. 8 and a half, she had to remember that. She put on speed until she reached the shoe store. Once she arrived there she went up to the nearest sales girl. The girl smiled, "Hi, can I help you?"

Amanda showed her the picture of the shoes. "I'd like to look at a pair of these please. Size 8 and a half."

The salesgirl took the paper. "8 and a half? OK," she went to the back and came out with several boxes. Amanda carefully went through them until she found the perfect pair, jet black with white souls. They were perfect! Just the right size and with them being black he wouldn't have to worry about getting them dirty fast. She knew Milo would be proud to wear shoes like these anywhere. These shoes would more than make up for the way she treated Milo before! She smiled at the sales girl. "I would like these shoes, please! How much are they?"

The salesgirl looked at the price tag. "$88.00."

$88.00! Amanda gasped and opened up her purse. She had only $40.00 left! Not nearly enough to pay for those shoes! Amanda looked down, dejected. "Thank you," she said politely.

"Sorry," the sales girl said.

"No, that's OK," Amanda replied, slowly standing up and walking out the door. She had had her heart set on getting the shoes, but there was no way she could afford them! She jumped back on her board and slowly made her way home. She so wanted to get Milo those shoes, she knew he would have loved them, but she didn't have enough money! There was only a short time until Christmas. There was no way she could get enough money! She made her way back home and walked into her room. Sitting on her bed, she put her chin in her hands and tried to think. Those shoes were the perfect gift for Milo, she couldn't think of anything else that would have shown him how much she cared for him now and how sorry she was. Her eyes wandered around her room and finally settled on her pillow as her eyes widened as to what was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Milo Murphy's Law, I'm just waiting for a season 3 to happen

Amanda's eyes fell on her blue stuffed teddy bear, Pablo, that was right in the center of her pillow. Her Abuela sent her Pablo from Cuba when she was 3, and from then till about 2nd grade she had taken it everywhere with her. She loved the bear and up until she was 9 she couldn't part with it. She took Pablo everywhere with her, on the bus from 1st grade on, to the grocery store with her mother, to the park where she made sure to take good care that he didn't get dirty. She made sure to wash him every time she got home. Even now, sitting on her bed, Pablo looked brand new. Amanda took him from her pillow and stared at him for a while, hugging him close to herself as she continued to think about how she could possibly get the shoes. Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked down at Pablo. Slowly she hugged and cuddled him one last time before she carried him downstairs and got her skateboard again. This time she went faster than ever and didn't stop until she was right in front of the toy store. Quickly she carried Pablo into the store.

The cashier looked up and smiled. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes," Amanda said. "Do you buy toys?"

"We buy toys," the cashier said.

Amanda held up Pablo. "Will you buy my bear?" she asked.

The cashier took Pablo and carefully looked him over top and bottom. "I can tell this is a rare bear."

"He's from Cuba," Amanda explained. "My Abuela gave him to me."

"Hmm...I think you can get some good money for him. I can tell you've taken good care of him. Let me get our manager."

Meanwhile Milo and Zack were walking Diogee down the sidewalk, talking about the school Christmas party.

"So, you finished all your shopping yet?" Zack asked.

"Actually, I'm almost done," Milo said. "I do a lot of my shopping online..for obvious reasons. How about you?"

Zack groaned. "Not even close. Having a problem getting something good for my Mom."

Milo smiled. "Yeah. I mean what do you get for a doctor that has everything, right?" They both chuckled as they passed by the toy store.

"Hey, isn't that Amanda?" Zack asked. Milo turned around and raised his eyebrows as the manager came out and took Amanda's bear to look closely at it.

"Yeah...what's she doing?" Milo asked curiously. He and zack both stopped and looked through the window.

"I can tell you've taken good care of this bear," The manager said. "I'll give you $50 for him."

Amanda looked delighted. "It's a deal."

Milo looked surprised. "She's not telling Pablo, is she?"

"Who's Pablo?" Zack asked.

"That blue bear," Milo explained. "That was her favorite toy. I remember she took it with her everywhere until 3rd grade! She told me her Grandma sent it to her from Cuba!"

"Whoa, from Cuba?"

"Why is she selling it? She loves that bear so much!"

"Think maybe Lydia might know? She is her best friend."

"Or maybe Melissa knows. Think maybe we should ask?"

Amanda happily began to leave the store then and Zack and Milo hurried over to the other side of the street to avoid her seeing them, causing a few parking meters to expire as they passed them.

Amanda happily got her skateboard and made her way over to the shoe store, again asking for the black lace less shoes, knowing now she had enough money to pay for them. Her face lit up like a Christmas Wreath as she pictured Milo's happy grateful face when he opened his gift from her.

Meanwhile Milo took out his cell phone. "Hi, Melissa?"

"Hey, Milo! Hey, Zack!"

"Hey, Melissa."

"What's up?"

"Well, Zack and I were walking Diogee this afternoon and we saw the strangest thing..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don;t own Milo Murphy's Law. I'm just waiting for the next season to come.

Meanwhile Teresa and her friend Stacey were passing by Amanda's room. Stacey stopped to glance inside it. "This is your sister's room?"

"Yep, this is it."

"Geez, does she even LIVE in this?!" Stacey asked, taking in the meticulously neat and well-ordered room. Everything was ramrod straight and perfectly parallel to each other. The books were on her bookshelf lined up in alphabetical order and her bedspread was perfectly even and smooth. Her eyes fell upon the picture of her and Milo on the nightstand and she picked it up and looked at it. "Who is this here? Her boyfriend?"

Teresa ran over and took the picture from her. "Stacey, don't touch that!" She carefully put the picture back where it was. "My sister can tell if you move anything an inch!" Quickly she moved Stacey out of the room.

Meanwhile Milo was continuing his conversation with Melissa.

"What did ya see, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"Amanda was at the toy store selling her teddy bear!"

"Pablo?!"

"Yeah! I mean, we know how much she loves that bear. What would make her wanna sell it? Her Grandma gave her that bear!"

Melissa grew silent for a few moments. She had a pretty good idea as to why Amanda was selling Pablo, but she also knew that Amanda had sworn her to secrecy. On the other hand Milo was her #1 best friend. She didn't wanna lie to him either. "Well...maybe Amanda felt she had to sell him cause...she wanted to get a gift for someone and she didn't have enough money."

"Really? Wow...poor Amanda. I mean, that's a really sweet thing to do for someone, but she loved that bear so much!"

"I think she loves her friends more."

Milo nodded, he definitely understood. He knew he himself wouldn't hesitate for a minute to do the same thing for any one of HIS friends. At the same time he wished for Amanda's sake that she wouldn't have to end up doing something like that. He looked at Zack, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

Meanwhile Amanda finally reached her home and dashed up to her room with the shoes. Taking out her wrapping paper, which she had stored neatly in her closet, she carefully wrapped the shoes and tied a bright red ribbon right on top, making sure it was perfectly centered on the package. She then took a Christmas card and sat at her desk. Taking a pen from her mug that was stacked neatly with them, she started to write a message in her neat handwriting:

Dear Milo,

I hope you have a Merry Christmas. This is a very special gift that I wanted to give just to you. Not only is it something that I know you're going to just love, but it's also my way of saying that I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you before. I know that for the longest time I used to be afraid of you and of Murphy's Law, to the point where I hid under my desk to avoid being pick as your partner in projects to asking you to stay away from things. But I'm ashamed of that now. I know now that I never should have said or did those things. I'm really really sorry about what I did before and how I acted, and from the bottom of my heart I hope that you can forgive me. I know that I was really foolish to ever be afraid of you, and I promise you, Milo, I no longer am. I do hope that this gift can make up for it and it can show you that I want to start over.

Believe me, Milo, I feel so different about you now. I know that you are a sweet, honest, selfless, and decent person. You're very thoughtful and very helpful, and I should have known that long ago. I'm not even afraid of Murphy's Law anymore, and I mean that. I trust you enough to know that no matter what happens you're always prepared. I really like to spend time with you, and you truly being enjoyment into my enjoyment hours. I hope that we do get to spend more time together in the future. I really care about you, Milo, and I hope that this gift will prove just how much I do.

I hope that you and your family have a Merry Christmas and we can spend some time together during our Christmas break.

Lots of Christmas love,

Amanda.

When she finished the letter she reread it, making sure that it was perfect. Satisfied, she folded it up and put it in the envelope, taping it neatly on the top of the box. She carried it over to where she had stacked the rest of the presents, looking forward to the class Christmas party in just two days. She went over to her nightstand and smiled at the picture of her and Milo, blowing a kiss to it...only to realize something.

"Teresa...who moved the picture on my nightstand?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's Law, I'm just waiting for the newest season to start.

Two days later, Jefferson County Middle School's Holiday Party was underway. The students had all gathered in the cafeteria to first share the special Holiday Feast that was spread out on the main table and then to exchange their gifts. Amanda, in her bright red Christmas dress, carried her gifts downstairs from her locker full of happiness and excitement. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful tree right in the middle of the cafeteria, filled with ornaments and lights. Of course she was in charge of the decorating, but actually seeing the finished product made Christmas seem very near. She could almost taste the roast pork her mother would make. And they would have arroz con deluche, a rice pudding with cinnamon in it.

She saw Milo also come down to the cafeteria with Melissa and Zack. Catching his eye, she gave him a small smile, which he returned. She sat down at one end of the table with her bags eager for the exchanging to come.

Finally Principal Milder finished her welcoming speech and the students then began to mingle. Some went over to the Food Table and some went around to distribute their presents. Amanda quickly grabbed Milo's gift, eager to give it to him first. Muttering 'excuse me's, she made her way over to where Milo was. Milo had just gotten some food from the table and was making his way back when Amanda tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, Milo," she said shyly.

Milo turned around and his face broke into a big smile. "Hi, Amanda," he said, carefully setting down his plate. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Milo," Amanda replied. She gave him the gift from her bag. "This is for you."

"Oh, thank you!" He set the present on his lap and opened it up. His eyes lit up when he saw the shoes. "Amanda...they're terrific!" Amanda beamed as Milo took out the shoes and admired them. "And they're lace less! Cool!" He took off his shoes and tried the sneakers on. "They fit perfectly! And they're so comfortable," he stood up and walked around a bit. "I love them!" He took them off and put them back in the box, giving Amanda a hug. "Thank you, Amanda."

"You're welcome, Milo."

Milo then opened up the card and read the message that was inside of it. His face softened as he began to put two and two together. "Amanda...you shouldn't have, really."

"I wanted to, Milo. I meant every word of that card. I'm really sorry for everything I said and did to you before. I really hope that you can forgive me."

"Amanda...there's nothing to forgive!" Milo reassured her. "I understand why you felt like you had to do those things. I don't blame you at all for them."

"But I know it couldn't have been easy for you, Milo, and I definitely didn't make it any easier. I never should have said those things, and I know that now. I really am sorry for all of it."

"Amanda...it's OK," Milo reassured her. "I'm not hurt at all by what happened before. Trust me, I've dealt with Murphy's Law all my life, I know what it's like."

"I know that, and I also know that I didn't help by being so obsessed with everything going perfect."

"Amanda, you always were a great planner and you could make anything amazing. That's one of the things I admire about you."

"I know...and I also know that except for Melissa and Zack, bless them both, you hardly had any friends," Amanda looked up. "Milo...I do want to change that," she reached over and took his hand. "I really care about you, Milo. And I want you to know that I really am not afraid of Murphy's Law anymore. I want to spend more time with you, and...really get to know you better. If you'll let me"

"Amanda, of course I'll let you!" Milo reached over and hugged Amanda again. "I really care about you too, Amanda," he then walked over and took a brightly wrapped package from his own bag and gave it to her. "I hope this can show you just how much I do."

Amanda happily tore the wrapping off carefully, preserving the paper. She then opened up the box...and gasped at what was in there! For there lay Pedro! Her very own blue bear was laying tucked in white tissue paper. Amanda's jaw fell open when she saw her beloved bear and she quickly took him out and hugged him tightly to herself. She looked at Milo happily. "But...how did you.."

"Zack and I were walking Diogee near the toy store when we saw you selling Pedro. I know how much you loved him and that you took him everywhere till 3rd grade. I figured if you were selling him there had to be a reason, and when I saw the shoes I kind of figured it out."

"I wanted to give you a special gift to show you just how sorry I was, Milo. But I couldn't afford it...so that's why I sold Pedro."

"Amanda, you didn't have to do that for me. I know how much you love him, that's why I had to buy him back for you."

Amanda looked at Milo with tears in her eyes. "Milo...you really have to be the sweetest person I've ever known in my life." They then became aware of Zack calling out to them.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "You two might wanna move from where you are, or look up...ow!" he winced as Melissa punched him on the arm. Milo and Amanda looked up...only to find themselves standing underneath the missletoe. Amanda blushed as Milo smiled shyly. He reached over and kisses her softly on the cheek. Amanda smiled and kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Amanda."

"Merry Christmas, Milo." As they both looked at each other, they both knew this was gonna be one of the most amazing Christmases both of them had ever had.

THE END

Note: I know that this was not the best story ever and it was hastily written, but I was held up by overtime at work, yet I wanted to finish it by Christmas. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
